You, My Nightmare
by D3villaZ
Summary: Bagi Sakura, sejak dulu dia membenci dua hal; air dalam jumlah banyak dan Sasuke. Sasuke layaknya mimpi buruk dan tak sepantasnya didekati. / S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri 2016


**You, My Nightmare** _by_ D3villaZ

 **Naruto** dan segala propertinya itu milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , ya. Saya hanya pinjam beberapa tokohnya sebentar di fanfiksi singkat ini, tanpa maksud mengambil keuntungan apapun.

 _Rating_ **T**

Nomor _prompt_ : **#4**

 **SasuSaku** _ **Alternate Universe (AU) Fanfiction**_

 _Summary_ : Bagi Sakura, sejak dulu dia membenci dua hal; air dalam jumlah banyak dan Sasuke. Sasuke layaknya mimpi buruk dan tak sepantasnya didekati. / S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri 2016

.

.

 _Enjoy your reading!_

.

.

Lagi-lagi petang menampakkan diri, memberi waktu bagi setiap orang untuk tertidur lelap sekali lagi. Tapi kata lelap tidak pernah hadir dalam tidur Haruno Sakura. Di tengah malam dia akan bangun, selalu begitu sejak delapan tahun lalu.

Jika sudah demikian, Sakura akan duduk di meja kerjanya, mengecek kembali data-data untuk laporan keuangan di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Di usianya yang menginjak dua puluh enam tahun, Sakura telah berhasil menjadi manajer keuangan di sebuah perusahaan swasta. Jabatan itu didapatnya dua tahun lalu. Dia memang pekerja keras, bahkan sejak bekerja, tak pernah sehari pun dia mengambil cuti.

Bagi Sakura, yang tinggal seorang diri di apartemen, tidak masuk kerja merupakan mimpi buruk. Ketika dia tidak sibuk, dia akan dihantui bayang-bayang adiknya yang mati tenggelam di laut dan dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya saat itu.

Sakura takut air. Dia hanya mampu menoleransi air untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari, seperti air galon dan air di bak mandi. Semua dimulai sejak usianya sepuluh tahun. Dia masihlah anak-anak yang belum mengerti cara berenang, tapi seorang teman dekatnya justru mendorongnya ke dalam kolam renang setinggi lima meter. Kondisi kolam renang saat itu sedang sepi, hanya ada beberapa teman seusianya, Sakura pun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia dapat selamat.

Satu yang pasti, Sakura membenci orang yang mendorongnya saat itu. Dia sangat-sangat membenci orang itu. Orang itu ... Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura melihat pria itu memasuki lift di kantor tempatnya bekerja. Dia tidak tahu untuk keperluan apa dan tidak ingin mencari tahunya. Yang jelas, pekerjaan Sakura di hari itu hampir tak dapat diselesaikannya lantaran pikirannya kacau karena Sasuke.

Ada rasa benci yang bermegah-megahan dirasakan Sakura. Dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkannya. Dia hanya berharap tak akan pernah bertemu pria itu lagi. Toh sejak tragedi yang menimpanya di kolam renang, Sasuke langsung menghilang keesokan harinya.

Sasuke pindah sekolah, pindah rumah dan pindah kota. Sakura bersyukur kala itu. Tapi untuk apa dia datang lagi? Kenapa dia datang lagi di saat perasaan benci Sakura masih bermegah-megah ria? Rasa benci itu membuat Sakura terus-menerus berpikir tentang pria itu. Dan itu menyiksanya.

Sayangnya, seminggu kemudian Sakura mendapat kabar kalau Uchiha Sasuke diangkat menjadi _general manager_ di tempatnya bekerja. Mereka akan bertemu secara resmi satu jam lagi. Semua manajer dipanggil untuk ke ruangan _general manager_ baru itu. Di ruangannya, Sakura menyisir poni merah mudanya dengan tangan, gambaran dari lelahnya dia karena kehadiran Sasuke.

Mengabaikan segala bisik-bisik para manajer yang berjenis kelamin perempuan, Sakura berdiri di paling ujung barisan. Tatapannya menghadap ke depan, pada sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri gagah di depan meja kerjanya. _Semoga saja dia sudah melupakanku_ , batin Sakura saat itu.

"Haruno Sakura."

Entah kenapa, Sakura mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya dengan cara yang berbeda. Suara pria itu lebih lirih dan dalam, membuat Sakura merasa muak dan membuat para manajer perempuan histeris saking terpesonanya.

" _Ha'i_." Sakura sedikit membungkukkan badannya sopan, hanya untuk pencitraan saja tentunya. Tapi yang tidak Sakura sangka, Sasuke memberinya seulas senyum kala itu. Gadis bernetra _emerald_ itu mengepalkan tangannya dan mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak memaki pria tampan itu, sementara manajer perempuan lainnya membeku dengan wajah merona.

Dan sejak pertemuan itu, Sakura mengalami mimpi buruk setiap dia menutup mata. Dia akan merasa tercekik dan tenggelam di sebuah kumpulan air yang dalam. Kantung matanya kian tebal hari demi hari. Hingga sebelum akhir pekan tiba, di suatu pagi, dia menemukan se- _pack_ lilin aroma terapi di mejanya.

Sakura membuka kardus kecil itu dan menemukan enam buah lilin berbentuk bulat seukuran kepalan tangan, warnanya berbeda dengan label aroma yang berbeda pula. Dia pun menemukan secarik kertas di sana, tertulis : 'tidur nyenyaklah' dan tanpa dilengkapi keterangan siapa yang mengirimnya.

Sakura yang memang gadis cuek, tak mencari tahu asal lilin-lilin itu. Padahal tanpa dia sadari, seorang pria berambut _raven_ memerhatikan gadis tersebut dari balik dinding kaca yang tembus pandang di depan ruangan Sakura.

"Sasuke- _sama_ ," panggil seseorang. Karena dipanggil, pria berambut _raven_ itu beranjak pergi. Pria itu ... Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Sekali lagi, tidur lelap adalah mustahil bagi Haruno Sakura. Namun dengan bantuan lilin aroma terapi yang didapatnya, dia dapat tidur tanpa ditemani mimpi buruk, meski di tengah malam tetap terbangun seperti biasanya.

Layaknya malam itu. Gadis itu terbangun dan langsung duduk di pinggir ranjang. Matanya bergulir menatap lilin aroma terapi yang masih menyala, tinggal seperempat bagian tersisa. Hari itu dia menyalakan lilin beraroma kayu manis. Itu adalah lilin terakhir yang dimilikinya dan dia memutuskan aroma itulah yang paling disukainya.

Lantas Sakura beranjak menuju meja kerjanya di apartemen itu sambil memikirkan untuk mampir membeli se- _pack_ lilin aroma terapi sepulangnya bekerja nanti.

Namun manusia hanyalah makhluk yang dapat merencanakan. Sakura tidak tahu kenapa Tuhan membuatnya bekerja lembur keesokan harinya. Jadilah dia tidak dapat membeli se- _pack_ lilin aroma terapi. Dia menyelesaikan urusannya tepat di jam sepuluh malam. Kantornya telah sepi. Beberapa sudut telah gelap. Di divisinya sendiri, hanya tinggal Sakura seorang.

Gadis Musim Semi itu pun lekas meninggalkan ruangannya, kemudian memasuki lift untuk menuju _basement_. Tapi ketika tiba di lantai dua, dua lantai di bawah ruangan Sakura, sosok Uchiha Sasuke bergabung ke dalam lift. Sakura sempat menahan napasnya melihat kehadiran Sasuke di sisinya. Lagipula apa yang dilakukan pria itu di jam sepuluh malam di lantai dua? Ruangan _general manager_ ada di lantai sembilan.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura berpikiran buruk. Ya, karena di benaknya Sasuke akan selalu menjadi hal buruk. Menurutnya saat itu, Sasuke telah melakukan hal senonoh di lantai dunia. Pasalnya, kemejanya acak-acakan, jasnya telah hilang, rambutnya tidak lagi rapi dan bibirnya berwarna merah delima.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Untuk hal terakhir itu, seingatnya Sasuke memang pemegang gelar bibir terseksi di sekolah mereka dulu.

"Singkirkan pikiran negatifmu."

Sakura tersentak mendengar penuturan Sasuke, gadis itu menoleh ke samping dan mendapati pria itu menyeringai padanya. Sial. Sakura benci mengakuinya, tapi dia mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, karena jika dia terus memikirkan pria tersebut, yang ada dia akan dihantui mimpi buruk seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Sakura." Gadis itu tak menyahut, tapi Sasuke yakin dia mendengarkan. "Kuantar kau pulang."

Gigi-gigi Sakura bergemeletak, menahan kesalnya. Entah untuk maksud apa Sasuke menawarkan hal itu, mungkin pria itu justru akan membawanya ke tengah-tengah laut dan mencelakakan Sakura lagi. Ya, pria itu pernah melakukannya meski saat itu di kolam renang. Pokoknya hingga saat ini, Sakura tidak akan mempercayainya lagi. "Aku bisa sendiri."

 _TING_

Begitu pintu lift terbuka, Sakura lekas menuju mobilnya. Dia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Sesekali gadis itu melihat ke kaca spion dan mendapati Sasuke dengan mobilnya masih mengejar gadis tersebut. "Apa sih yang diinginkannya?!" Sakura menggerutu di sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Sakura cepat-cepat menuju kamarnya. Dia membuka tirai jendela yang langsung mengarah ke jalanan dan menemukan mobil Sasuke yang beranjak pergi. Seketika dihelanya napas lega. Dia tidak menyangka akan diikuti pria itu sampai apartemen.

Sakura mengambil segelas air dingin dan langsung dihabiskannya dalam sekali tegak. Dia bergerak mengambil beberapa camilan, kemudian melenggang menuju ruang kerjanya. Malam ini dia tidak akan tidur, toh dengan perjumpaan sebanyak itu dengan Sasuke, mimpi buruknya akan semakin buruk ketika dia memejamkan mata.

Tepat di jam dua pagi, Sakura masih bergulat dengan laptop dan beberapa berkas di meja. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan menonton film zombie untuk menghalau rasa kantuknya. Dia akan lebih baik dihantui oleh hantu yang sesungguhnya daripada tidur dan diganggu mimpi buruk sialannya.

Omong-omong Sakura penyuka garis keras berbagai hal tentang zombie, tapi dia tidak ingin berubah menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Dia telah menonton berbagai macam film zombie, salah satu film yang pernah ditontonnya yaitu tentang zombie yang mengetuk pintu apartemen di malam hari.

 _TOK TOK TOK_

Ya, seperti itu.

Satu detik. Sakura mengerjap.

Dua detik. Sakura terbelalak.

"HUWAAAA ZOMBIEEEE!"

 _TOK TOK TOK_

Gadis itu segera berlari ke dapur, mengambil sebuah pisau lalu melangkah pelan menuju pintu depan apartemennya. Dia memang penyuka zombie, tapi tidak pernah berharap kedatangan tamu seorang zombie. Ah, dia saja masih bingung zombie itu termasuk kategori orang atau setan. Namun, yang lebih penting sekarang, dia telah mengacungkan pisau dan membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan.

"Hn."

Sakura terkejut. Benar-benar terkejut sampai pisau yang dipegangnya jatuh dari genggaman tangannya, beruntung orang di depannya dapat menangkap pisau itu sebelum pisau tersebut mengenai kaki Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?!" hardik Sakura sambil menuding ke depan, tepat mengarah pada hidung mancung Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak berkata apapun, dia menyodorkan dengan paksa sebuah _paper bag_ kepada Sakura dan mau tidak mau gadis itu memegangnya.

"Tidurlah," kata Sasuke sebelum berbalik memunggungi Sakura. "Kubawa pisaumu." Tiba-tiba saja embusan angin memainkan rambut hitam Sasuke, jika saja Sakura tidak membenci pria itu saat ini, dia pasti telah berteriak girang menyeruakan betapa indahnya Sasuke dengan rambut acak-acakannya. "Dan senang mendengarmu memanggil namaku."

Sakura mengejar Sasuke, tapi pria itu dengan langkah lebarnya menghilang dengan cepat. "Hei, kembali!" Gadis itu pun menatap bergantian antara _paper bag_ yang diberikan Sasuke dan jejak ban mobil yang ditinggalkan pria itu di aspal.

"Tanpa pisau itu bagaimana aku memasak besok," gerutu Sakura sambil kembali ke kamarnya. Di tengah jalan dia membuka _paper bag_ itu dan menemukan se- _pack_ lilin aroma terapi.

Sakura tertegun. "Jadi selama ini ... dia. Ah, sial!"

Sakura telah berencana membuang _paper bag_ itu, namun dia urungkan. Dia mengambil satu lilin beraroma kayu manis dan menyalakannya, kemudian merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Dia sungguh lelah dan butuh tidur. Dia membuang _paper pag_ itu beserta lilin yang tersisa di pagi harinya, lantaran telah memutuskan untuk membeli lilin aroma terapi hari ini.

.

.

Sakura mendapat kabar buruk. Kantornya akan mengadakan acara di pesisir pantai. Itu artinya dia akan melihat genangan air yang sangat besar. Tentu saja dia ingin menolak untuk ikut serta, namun dia justru ditunjuk sebagai koordinator untuk divisi yang dibawahinya.

Sambil berjalan menuju ruangannya sehabis rapat mengenai acara tahunan kantor, Sakura terus merutuk. Merutuki siapa saja yang setuju memilih pesisir pantai sebagai tempat acara. Padahal tadi, Sakura sudah terang-terangan menyerukan protes dan berbagai kemungkinan buruk di sana, misalnya saja akan ada tsunami dadakan, mengingat Jepang mengalami hal itu beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi dia malah ditertawakan para peserta rapat. Sial.

"Sakura- _san_ , ada titipan untukmu."

Sakura berhenti sejenak di meja sekretarisnya. Kemudian dari balik mejanya, sekretarisnya itu mengeluarkan sebuah parsel berukuran sedang. "Dari siapa?"

Sekretarisnya itu mengendikkan bahu. "Tukang pos yang antar, pengirimnya meminta dirahasiakan." Gadis yang dua tahun lebih muda dari Sakura itu lantas mengerling. "Cieee, ada pengagum rahasia," godanya.

"Apa sih, Rin." Tak menghiraukan aksi sekretarisnya, Sakura mengambil parsel itu. Lantas membawanya masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Ketika Sakura selesai membuka bungkus parsel tersebut. Dia mendapatkan banyak cokelat dengan berbagai ukuran dan jenis. Sakura mengeluarkan cokelat-cokelat itu, lalu melihat secarik kertas di fondasi parsel. 'Tenangkan dirimu' adalah apa yang tertulis di kertas itu. Aroma _aftershave_ yang begitu jantan menguar dari kertas itu. Sakura meremas kertas tersebut.

Tak akan bisa, Sakura mana bisa tenang jika masa lalunya meninggalkan trauma yang sangat melekat. Bahkan hari-harinya dilalui dengan mimpi buruk yang selalu mengingatkannya. Bagaimana Sakura bisa mengenal kata tenang? Padahal jauh di dalam hatinya, dia ingin sekali saja dapat tidur dengan lelap, sayangnya sampai sekarang itu sebatas angan-angan.

Pernah Sakura berpikir untuk mengunjungi psikiater, namun dirinya sendiri tak punya keinginan untuk disembuhkan. Dia takut melupakan kejadian buruk itu. Dia takut rasa bencinya pada Sasuke akan hilang. Dia tidak mau menganggap Sasuke sama dengan pria kebanyakan, dia ingin selalu membenci pria itu, karena belum mampu memaafkan kesalahannya.

Di tengah kekalutan Sakura, tanpa dia sadari di luar ruangannya seorang pria berambut _raven_ menyambangi meja sekretaris.

"Ah, Sasuke- _san_ , kirimanmu telah diterima Sakura- _san_."

Pria berambut raven itu mengangguk lantas memandang ke dalam ruangan Sakura yang berdinding kaca tembus pandang itu. Pria itu membalikkan badannya saat melihat Sakura meremas secarik kertas yang berasal dari kemasan parsel di dalam sana.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di kursi santai, bernaung payung besar. Dia menyesap kopi dinginnya sambil menatap orang-orang di bibir pantai.

"Hei, apa yang kau cari?" Pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada Sasuke, dari seorang pria bertato segitiga terbalik, yang datang menghampiri.

"Sesuatu yang mencolok."

Jawaban dengan nada ogah-ogahan dari Sasuke membuat pria itu tertawa. "Kata mencolok terdengar menyakitkan. Kalau kau mencari sesuatu yang cerah dan merah muda, lihatlah ke aula hotel."

Sasuke lekas menatap bangunan hotel, tempatnya dan para karyawan lain menginap dalam acara tahunan kantor mereka saat ini.

Melihat reaksi Sasuke yang tak berpaling dari menatap bangunan hotel (yang meski ditatap selama apapun, tidak akan berubah apalagi berpindah) itu, pria itu kembali berkata. "Ah, jadi rumor itu benar. Kau suka si Kucing Merah Muda yang takut air itu?"

"Takut air itu konyol."

"Makanya, gadis yang kau sukai benar-benar sesuatu. Tanyakan saja padanya, untuk apa takut pada air. Malah, air hanyalah sesuatu yang dapat lenyap jika ditelan predator seperti kita-manusia."

Tak menanggapi, Sasuke lantas beranjak pergi, sejenak berdalih ingin mengambil sesuatu di hotel. Namun lawan bicaranya saat itu jelas tahu keinginan Sasuke yang sebenarnya adalah menemui si Kucing Merah Muda, kode etik untuk sebutan Haruno Sakura. Bukan rahasia lagi, sejak hari pertama di kantor, Sasuke memang terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikan lebih pada gadis itu. Pegawai wanita di kantor banyak yang patah hati dibuatnya. Lebih-lebih lawan mereka adalah gadis manis berkedudukan tinggi. Alih-alih menentang, mereka hanya dapat menatap iri.

Sasuke menemukan Sakura sedang duduk di aula, di sudut yang tak ramai, ditemani berkas-berkas yang Sasuke yakin berkaitan dengan pekerjaan. Sakura tampak serius, sampai tak menyadari kedatangan Sasuke di dekatnya. Tau-tau pria itu sudah duduk di seberang meja. Menatap gadis itu dalam diam yang penuh makna.

"Buruk sekali."

Sakura mendongak, terkesiap saat mendapati Sasuke yang berbicara padanya. Langsung saja informasi dari berkas-berkas yang dipelajari Sakura lenyap, eksistensi Sasuke-lah biang keladinya. "Datang dan mengejekku. Betapa lebih buruknya kelakuanmu."

Sasuke menyeringai, dia menunjuk ke tengah aula. Mengikuti jari telunjuk pria itu, Sakura melihat seorang pria berlumuran tepung dan telur, berlari dari kejaran gerombolan orang yang berteriak 'cieee yang ulang tahun'. "Mengejekmu? Kau penyimpul yang buruk."

Mengerti jika baru saja dikerjai, Sakura melempar _death glare_ -nya pada Sasuke, yang justru menghadirkan satu seringai lagi di wajah tampan pria tersebut. "Enyahlah. Bertemu denganmu hanya mendatangkan mimpi paling buruk bagiku."

"Aa, terdengar seperti mimpi yang paling seksi bagimu."

Sekali lagi Sakura melotot. Sasuke dan kalimat menggodanya tidak buruk, tapi akan mendatangkan mimpi terburuk. "Aku tidak melucu. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mimpi buruk? Bertemu denganmu mengingatkanku pada alasan ketakutanku akan air."

"Rasa takutmu, kau yang ciptakan. Menjadi sangat buruk, saat menyalahkan orang lain sebagai alasan."

"Aku tidak butuh ceramahmu. Mungkin kau adalah pengingat terburuk. Kau lupa apa yang sudah terjadi padaku? Dulu, kau mendorongku, aku tenggelam dan membenci air termasuk kau setelah itu. Lalu kau menghilang dengan segala kesalahanmu."

"Koreksi, aku penyelamatmu."

"Aku memang tidak ingat siapa yang menyelamatkanku saat itu, tapi jangan jadi orang bodoh. Tersangka akan tetap jadi tersangka, pahlawan tetap di jalannya."

"Hn. Terserah."

Dan Sasuke segera meninggalkan Sakura, diliputi aura kekesalan yang terasa. Sementara Sakura, dengan ego yang masih bermegah-megah, tak merasa telah berlaku buruk dengan kata-katanya yang berlebihan. Baginya, pria itu pantas mendapatkannya.

Kemudian, Sakura merapikan berkas-berkasnya di meja. _Mood_ buruknya saat itu tidak akan membantu sama sekali jika dia tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya. Tak lama Sakura melenggang pergi, menuju ke kamarnya. Dia berlama-lama di sana, absen dari kegiatan yang diselenggarkan panitia, pasalnya kegiatan itu berkaitan dengan pantai dan tentu saja airnya.

Masalahnya, Sakura tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat di kamar. Berkas laporan tak tampak menarik lagi. Tidur siang tak dapat dilakukannya lantaran baru bertemu Sasuke, bisa-bisa dia digentayangi mimpi-triple-buruk. Sial. Pertemuan singkatnya dengan Sasuke tadi benar-benar mengacaukan harinya. Sakura harus menghindari pria itu. Pokoknya harus.

Tak bertemu Sasuke adalah hal mudah saat ini. Atasannya dapat menoleransi dirinya yang mendekam di kamar saja. Namun di malam hari, akan ada acara puncak, yang mana setiap karyawan wajib hadir, sebab akan digelar penganugerahan pegawai terbaik tahunan. Hal yang pasti jika Sakura bertemu Sasuke saat itu.

Karena pasti, ketika malam tiba, Sakura benar-benar bertemu pria tersebut, tepat di lobi utama, mereka berpapasan, tapi Sasuke justru membuang muka dan berjalan melewatinya. Pria itu memasang wajah angkuh dan bersikap tak acuh. Namun Sakura tak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh. Dia beranjak ke tempat acara puncak dan menemukan hal sial lainnya selain pertemuan dengan Sasuke.

Acara puncak kegiatan kantor Sakura, diselenggarakan di pinggir kolam renang. Hadirin berdiri di seberang kolam renang, di sisi lainnya terdapat panggung kecil dengan _mik_ dan perlengkapan lain. Untuk sampai di sisi lain itu, ada sebuah jembatan dari papan dilapisi karpet merah yang menyambungkan dua sisi kolam renang. Jembatan itu tanpa pegangan, artinya setiap orang yang lewat harus dapat menjaga keseimbangan kalau tidak ingin tercebur ke dalam kolam dan basah-basahan.

Hanya orang-orang yang mendapat penghargaan, baik penghargaan dari kegiatan di siang hari tadi maupun bagi pegawai berprestasilah yang harus menyeberangi jembatan itu untuk sampai di panggung. Sakura yang semula menginginkan titel pegawai terbaik tahun itu pun lekas berdoa agar keinginannya tak terkabul. Gadis itu berjalan ke sisi terjauh dari pinggir kolam renang, berpikir bahwa doanya tak kan menjadi nyata, mengingat demi titel itu, dia sudah banyak melakukan kerja ekstra setahun belakangan, dia juga baik pada semua atasan dan meningkatkan untung perusahaan lebih dari sepuluh persen.

"Pegawai terbaik tahun ini ... Haruno Sakura."

Tuh kan.

Benar perkiraan Sakura. Sorak sorai terdengar. Pegawai di divisi Sakura sudah berbondong-bondong menariknya untuk segera menuju panggung. Mau tidak mau, diiringi sorakan yang ramai, Sakura menyeberangi jembatan itu. Dia dapat melakukannya dengan baik di awal, namun mendekati tengah jalan pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

Sakura merasa mual. Dia berbalik memunggungi panggung yang sudah di depan mata dan langsung berlari hendak menyelamatkan diri. Sayangnya dia terpeleset, tubuhnya oleng saat sudah mendekati ujung jembatan. Sedetik kemudian Sakura jatuh ke dalam kolam renang. Mengangetkan semua orang.

Dari balik kerumunan, pria berambut _raven_ memunculkan diri. orang-orang berteriak dan sebagian terkesiap saat pria itu melompat ke dalam kolam renang. Tak memedulikan setelan mahalnya akan basah, pria itu menggapai tubuh Sakura yang hampir menyentuh dasar kolam. Dia menarik tangan gadis itu dan membawa tubuhnya keluar dari kolam. Napas pria itu terengah saat berhasil merebahkan tubuh Sakura di pinggir kolam.

Orang-orang mendekat dan sebagian berbisik. Para perempuan terdengar lebih berisik.

"Aku tidak heran Sasuke- _kun_ akan menyelamatkan Sakura- _san_ , tapi aku tidak tahu kalau penampilan basah-basahan Sasuke- _kun_ akan seseksi ini. Kyaaaaaa!"

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku padamu. Kyaaaaaa!"

.

.

Seminggu berlalu. Sakura masih mendengarkan bisik-bisik tetangga antar kubikel pegawai saat dia melewati area itu. Seringnya Sakura mendengar mereka memuji-muji Sasuke dengan pose basah dari kepala sampai kaki. Sakura tahu yang mendasari topik itu adalah dirinya yang diselamatkan pria itu, namun dia justru merasa kesal; antara topik tentangnya yang baru selamat dari tenggelam kalah populer dari aksi Sasuke atau karena kenapa pria itu yang menyelamatkannya.

Sakura jadi merasa memiliki hutang budi dengan pria tersebut, padahal seharusnya dia membencinya. Karena itu dia masih ragu sehingga sampai saat ini belum mengucapkan terima kasih atas aksi penyelamatan pria itu. Malah, kalau mereka tidak sengaja bertemu, pria tersebut akan langsung menghindarinya.

Sakura galau. Dia membenturkan (dengan lembut) keningnya pada dinding lift beberapa kali. Bingung harus melakukan apa. Di lift itu hanya dia saja, namun saat dia masih asyik pada kegiatannya itu seorang pria berambut _raven_ masuk ke dalam lift tersebut.

"Mau berapa kali pun kau benturkan keningmu, bodoh akan tetap jadi bodoh, pintar tetap di jalannya."

Sakura, dengan kening menempel pada dinding lift, langsung mengernyit. Seingatnya dia pernah memakai kata-kata itu dengan perumpamaan yang berbeda, ditujukan pada Sasuke Uchiha. Lekas dia menoleh, menatap nanar karena yang dilihatnya benar-benar Sasuke. Pria itu berdiri bersedekap memandang lurus pada pintu lift.

Dari sekian banyak pegawai di kantor, Sakura heran kenapa lagi-lagi se-lift dengan Sasuke, ada apa dengan lift itu? Ah tidak-tidak, ada apa dengan pria itu? Kenapa tidak menghindari Sakura seperti yang biasa terjadi akhir-akhir ini? Sakura terus merutuk dalam hati.

"Aku akan pindah."

Sakura tersentak, dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau berbicara denganku?" Sasuke menanggapinya dengan dengusan. "Untuk apa memberitahuku?"

 _TING_

Pintu lift terbuka, Sasuke melangkah sekali. Dia berdiri tepat di luar lift itu, sementara Sakura masih di dalam, memandang punggung pria tersebut. Pintu lift itu sudah hampir menutup sempurna saat dilihatnya Sasuke menoleh ke samping, lalu berkata. "Tidurlah tanpa mimpi buruk―"

 _DEG._ Sakura tercekat, jangan bilang pria itu akan pergi karena dirinya?

"―Jadilah bahagia."

Mendengar Sasuke mengatakan itu, entah mengapa menimbulkan perasaan sesak pada Sakura. Dia merasa abu-abu. Gadis itu tak dapat mengenyahkan kesesakan itu meski telah menyibukkan diri. Hari itu pun dia keluar lebih cepat saat jam istirahat tiba, mencoba menenangkan diri dengan makan siang bersama teman-temannya.

Sakura duduk tepat di hadapan sepasang kekasih. Yang satu adalah teman baiknnya, Ino, dan yang satunya kekasih teman baiknya itu, Sai namanya. Sakura dan Ino berbicara banyak hal selama menunggu pesanan mereka datang, sedangkan Sai hanya melempar senyum di beberapa kesempatan.

"Kudengar kau sekantor dengan Sasuke?"

Sakura mengangguk, tidak menyangka Ino akan menanyakan hal itu. Dulu, Ino, Sakura dan Sasuke tinggal di kompleks yang sama, sekolah pun sama, karena itu Ino mengenal Sasuke juga.

"Baguslah. Asal kau tahu, betapa dia _ngotot_ ingin bertemu denganmu selama ini." Ino tertawa. "Sai banyak cerita tentang Sasuke." Sai adalah sepupu Sasuke, setelah Sasuke pindah dari Konoha, mereka tinggal bertetangga di Ame.

"Bertemu denganku pun tidak ada gunanya." Sakura menghela napas berat. "Melihat dia justru mendatangkan mimpi buruk untukku."

"Maksudmu?" Kali ini Sai yang berbicara. Dia cukup mengenal Sakura, ketika Sasuke tinggal di Konoha, dia yang tinggal di Ame, sering berlibur ke sana dan menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ini cerita lama, sejak dia membuatku tenggelam, aku membencinya. Dan yah, hal itu meninggalkan kesan buruk dan masih kurasakan hingga sekarang."

"Menenggelamkanmu? Apakah ini saat sehari sebelum kepindahannya?" Sai, pria berkulit pucat itu, kembali bertanya. Melihat Sakura yang mengangguk tidak semangat, pria itu meneruskan. "Tapi hari itu dia menyelamatkanmu."

"Dia juga mengatakan itu, tapi aku tidak percaya. Tidak ada ayam bisa menyadari dirinya ayam. Dia menenggelamkanku, tidak mau mengakuinya dan memutarbalikkan fakta."

"Oh, kau penyimpul yang buruk." Sai justru tersenyum.

Mendengar istilah yang Sai pakai, Sakura jadi mengingat Sasuke, pria itu pun mengatakan demikian seminggu yang lalu.

"Hari itu aku, kau dan Sasuke berlatih renang bersama, 'kan? Kita bertiga tidak ada yang bisa berenang saat itu." Sai terkekeh, mengingat salah satu liburannya dulu ke Konoha. "Saat itu ada orang lain yang ingin mendorongmu, Sasuke mencoba menghalanginya, tapi justru terdorong orang itu, tubuhnya mendorong tubuhmu, kalian jatuh bersama ke dalam kolam renang. Yang jelas, Sasuke langsung bisa berenang karena itu, karena menyelamatkanmu yang tenggelam."

"Bohong," lirih Sakura. Tampak tidak bisa menerima cerita Sai.

"Aku tidak bohong. Wajar kalau kau tak tahu, karena pekerjaan papanya, di malam harinya Sasuke dan keluarganya pindah ke Ame, aku juga pulang ke rumahku di sana, tidak ada yang menceritakan ini padamu." Lagi-lagi Sai terkekeh. "Andai kau tahu, setelah kepindahannya, Sasuke berulang kali merengek pada mamanya untuk kembali ke Konoha dan menemuimu. Dia sangat menggemaskan, Sakura."

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya, merasa kalut dan kesal pada kenyataan; kenapa baru mengetahui ceritanya sekarang, di saat Sasuke telah menjelma selama bertahun-tahun sebagai mimpi buruknya. Tidak mudah mengubah kebiasaan. Kebiasaan mimpi buruk menjadi mimpi indah.

Gadis Musim Semi itu telah menyalahkan pria itu, hingga seluruh tubuhnya yakin bahwa pria itu patut dibenci. Kini ... sepantasnyakah semua itu berubah?

.

.

Sasuke memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam kardus berukuran sedang yang dia taruh di meja kerja. Hari itu adalah hari terakhir untuknya di Konoha. Setelah membereskan barang di kantor, dia akan langsung pergi ke bandara.

Dari dalam laci, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebungkus cokelat. Dia tidak tahu kalau meninggalkan satu di sana. Seingatnya, beberapa waktu lalu dia telah mengemas cokelat-cokelat itu dalam bentuk parsel dan diberikannya pada Sakura.

Mendapati penampilan kurang tidur a la Sakura membuat Sasuke memikirkan hal-hal yang dapat memperbaiki kondisi gadis itu. Sebelumnya dia mengirim lilin, tapi tampaknya Sakura tak kan mau menerima itu lagi. Jadi dia memberi cokelat, setelah Sai-sepupunya yang juga penjual cokelat itu, dengan mulut manisnya mengatakan bahwa tak ada satu orang-pun yang menyangkal bahwa cokelat dapat membuat tubuh lebih tenang, emosi stabil dan tidur jadi nyenyak.

Jadilah, Sasuke yang sejak dulu diam-diam akan melakukan apapun untuk Sakura itu, menerima mentah-mentah bujukan Sai. Namun sehari setelah dia memberi cokelat pada Sakura, tampang kurang tidur masih menempel di wajah gadis itu.

Sasuke dibuat penasaran, atas dasar apa Sakura mengurangi jatah tidurnya. Sejak lahir dan tumbuh bertetangga dengan Sakura hingga usia mereka sepuluh tahun, dia mengenal gadis itu sebagai penyuka tidur, sosok yang dapat tidur dimanapun dan dalam kondisi apapun.

Belakangan, Sasuke baru mengetahui, bahwa dirinyalah penyebab Sakura mengurangi jam tidurnya, karena gadis itu menganggap kehadirannya akan menimbulkan mimpi buruk saat tertidur. Dan hal itu berkaitan dengan kejadian sehari sebelum kepindahannya dari Konoha ke Ame.

Yang tak dapat Sasuke terima, Sakura menyimpulkannya sebagai orang yang dulu mendorong gadis itu ke dalam kolam renang, sehingga menimbulkan trauma berkepanjangan. Padahal, karena pindah mendadak, Sasuke susah payah membujuk mamanya untuk kembali ke Konoha demi memastikan keadaan Sakura baik-baik saja setelah tenggelam. Tapi mamanya tak kunjung menyetujui, lantaran Sasuke hanya bilang ingin ke Konoha, tapi tidak dengan alasan untuk bertemu Sakura. Gengsi mengakui perasaannya di depan mamanya sendiri.

Dan kini, setelah berhasil kembali ke Konoha, Sasuke akan meninggalkan kota itu lagi. Kedatangan dan kepergiannya hanya memiliki satu alasan; Haruno Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi?"

Sasuke yang semula melamun, lekas mendongak kala mendapat pertanyaan itu. Dia melihat Sakura, sosok yang dilamunkannya beberapa saat lalu, kini berdiri di depan meja kerjanya. Dia tak tahu bagaimana harus menjabarkan apa yang dirasakannya saat melihat gadis itu. Sejujurnya dia senang. Dia mengungkapkannya dengan berkata. "Hn."

"Kau suka sekali pergi, ya?"

"Hn."

"Hn melulu, apa kau sedang menghukumku?"

"Hn. Ap―"

"Maaf," sela Sakura. Gadis itu menundukkan kepala, terlihat tengah merasa menyesal dan rapuh.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Hn."

Tiba-tiba Sakura tertawa. "Tuh, hn lagi. Kau benar, aku penyimpul yang buruk, wajar kau menghukumku. Maaf karena tidak mempercayaimu." Sakura mendongak, netranya berserobok dengan manik hitam Sasuke. "Maaf karena menyalahkanmu. Maaf karena setelah tahu kebenarannya, aku tak dapat mengubah apapun ... kau sudah terlanjur menjadi mimpi burukku."

Perlahan, Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura. Setelah jarak mereka dekat, Sasuke mengetuk kening Sakura menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Hn." Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

Melihat itu, Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya, matanya terasa panas, sampai ingin menangis memikirkan rasa bersalahnya yang menumpuk. "Jangan pergi," lirih Sakura.

Bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke mendekap tubuh Sakura, tubuh Sakura bergetar, bersikeras menolak pria itu. Dia dan tubuhnya, keduanya telah sangat membenci Sasuke untuk waktu yang lama, kenyataan itu tak dapat diubahnya meski kini telah mengetahui segalanya.

"Tetaplah tinggal di sini. Yakinkan aku untuk mengubah pandanganku tentangmu. Kau tahu, semuanya butuh waktu." Ketika Sakura mengatakan itu, Sasuke memeluknya semakin erat.

"Aku pantas menerima kebencianmu padaku setelah ini." Sasuke berkata demikian sebelum menunduk dan mencium bibir Sakura tanpa terlebih dahulu meminta izin gadis itu.

Jelas saja Sakura kaget. Dia mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh. Setelah ciuman itu terlepas, Sakura menatap Sasuke sengit. "Kenapa kau seenaknya mengambil ciuman pertamaku yang sangat berharga? Berengsek!" Sedetik kemudian Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sial, padahal dia baru saja meminta maaf, tapi sudah keceplosan mengumpat pada pria itu. Ah, tidak, pria tersebut pantas mendapatkannya, salahkan saja Sasuke dan ciumannya.

Yang tidak Sakura sangka-sangka, Sasuke justru menyeringai. "Aa, sekarang aku punya alasan untuk tetap tinggal."

Sakura mengernyit.

"Untuk memburu maafmu karena ciuman itu." Mau tidak mau penjelasan Sasuke membuat Sakura tertegun. Tak hanya itu, pria itu kembali memeluknya. "Dan karena aku―" Sasuke mengeratkan dekapannya.

Dengan tubuh yang menempel seperti itu, Sakura dapat dengan jelas mendengar degup jantung Sasuke, yang cepat dan semakin cepat. Mengetahui hal itu membuat wajah Sakura merona. Jantungnya ikut-ikutan berdegup keras.

"―ah, rasakan saja dan jangan jadi penyimpul yang buruk."

.

.

Sekian.

.

.

 _words_ : 4640

 _a/n_ : Hai, Tsumugi di sini. Ini adalah fanfiksi yang setengahnya digarap dua minggu lalu, dengan _mood_ yang berbeda baru dilanjutkan sekarang, duh semoga masih layak dibaca, ya. Terima kasih banyak sudah baca sampai sini.

.

.

Bonusnya :

Sasuke, sepuluh tahun, menghadap Mikoto-mamanya. Sehari setelah pindah ke Ame. "Ma, yuk pulang ke Konoha."

Mikoto mengernyit, menatap anaknya yang menggemaskan dan selalu tampil polos nun apa adanya ketika di depannya itu. "Rumah kita sekarang di sini, Nak."

Seminggu setelah pindah. "Ma, aku mau di Konoha."

Sebulan setelah pindah. "Ma, ayo ke Konoha."

Setahun setelah pindah. "Ma, aku harus ke Konoha."

.

.

Enam belas tahun setelah pindah. "Ma, aku akan ke Konoha."

Saat itu, Mikoto sudah tahu rahasia kecil Sasuke, dia menggoda anak bungsunya itu. "Yang kau rindu itu Konoha, atau Sakura yang ada di Konoha?"

Sasuke berdehem, dia memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. "Aku pergi," pamitnya, lantas melenggang pergi begitu saja, diiringi kekehan sang Mama.

"Pulang bawa cucu ya, Nak," celetuk Mikoto, dia tahu bahwa Sasuke mendengarnya, terbukti dari langkah pria itu yang hampir tersandung. Salah tingkah.

Sekian lagi.


End file.
